The Chains of Friendship a Naruto love story (on hold)
by Aiko Light
Summary: Anna, Lisa and Nadeshiko are friend from when they were little. Nadeshiko and Sasuke always fight agains each other. Can this be the the beginning of love? Meanwhile Anna has also some change in her live. especially when they discovers a secret that the village keep secret for her. Risa keep trying to hold her friend close and together. So their friendship won't falling apart. But


We were all lying on the ground defeated. When I look a bit up I could see how the hidden leaf is destroyed. Ignoring the pain I try to look at my friend laying there. If we knew that this would happen we had made an other decision. Things we said then would never me said. Thing we had done should be different. This whole situation would be different! If the people from the hidden leaf told me the secret all of this maybe never it would have never happend… why did they keep this secret about my mother….. But now I need to make the hardest decision of my life. If I paid more attention back then, I might had noticed that someone was following me in the shadow. All of this happens exactly 3 years ago….

* 1095 day's leave before it happens*

Risa pov

It was late in the afternoon when I was about to leave to the playground to meet Nana and Anna. My twin brother Naruto was somewhere in town getting into trouble I think.

The playground was our usual spot to meet each other. We first met each other there so I think it is a confidentially spot for us all. After 5 minutes I reach the playground. To see they both aren't there yet. Sighing a bit in myself I sit down on the swing waiting. Where are those 2? There are late as usually." When I look around I see a few kids. As I watch them I remember we met here at the same spot 8 years ago.

Flash back

Naruto and I were playing on the playground when group older boys came. They always bully us. "Look who we find here the Uzamaki!" They gave us both an angry stare. "Leave us alone jerks!" I scream at them, the boys laughing hard, pushing me on the ground. Just then Anna and Nana were walking around as us. They hate bullies and runs over to them. "Hey Baka's leave them alone!" One of the boys looks up "Or what else little girls?!" An other boy whispers to him "Dude those are Iuka's and Nara daughters." He grins more. "You two better go crying and run to your fathers!" Anna growing and hit him hardin the face. "You better watch out or else!" They boy's runs away Nana and Anna smiles hold their hand out to us. Naruto and I smiles and take their hands. They help us up smiling. "Are you two alright?" Nana smiles look at them. I smiles and nods. "Yeah thanks for helping us." They smiles and nods. "No problem oh and I'm Anna Umino and this is my friend Nadeshiko Nara but you can call her Nana" Anna smiles point at them. I didnt know if I could trust them but I was glad they helped us. "I'm Lisa Uzamaki and this is my little brother Naruto Uzamaki, nice to meet you too.

End flash back

Nadeshiko pov

I was watching the clouds when I totally forgot the time. "Nana when did you say you meet Risa and Anna?" my brother shikamaru was lay next to me. just then I realised the time and looked at my watch. "Risa is going to be angry again. I'm late!" I quickly get up grabbing my stuff.

I finally see the playground and Risa I smile and wave to her. Of course she daydreaming again. "earth to Risa?" I smile waving in front of her face. She wakes up blinks a few time. "Finally there you are!" Risa said while crossing her arms "Sorry I'm so late Ri-" sudden explosions came from the villages. We look at each other and sighs "Anna" looking at each other "I wonder what she did this time." We both sweat drops "Whatever is she in big trouble now?" I nods and sighs again . Naruto saw us and walks over. "Hey did you also hear that explosion?" I grin wild "no Naruto we are deaf and blind. So we didn't see or hear anything." He roll his eyes "haha very funny Risa." Nana try to hold her laugh looking back up and see Anna in the tree. She grins and poke Risa pointing up. Risa look up and see Anna in siting in the tree. We look at each other and grin. Anna sees it thinking oh no! what are they going to do now? 

Anna pov

"Anna did you do your homework?" Iruka ask from the kitchen I sigh hard he must have heard me coming down the stairs. "Yes I did my homework sensei." Sometimes it's really hard that my father is also the sensei. "Anna we are at home so you can call me dad. You know its sensei when you are at school." He says it like it's is a joke but dad is really serious about this. "Yeah yeah sensei I got it." For me it's still strange that my own father is also my sensei. Iruka chuckling a bit but let it go for this time. "Have fun with Risa and Nana." "Thanks dad." I wasn't out of the house for like 5 minutes when I heard explosion far away in the villages, I didn't know who it was. Someone pulled a prank and that's one thing I knew for sure. When I'm outside and something happens, like most of the time, I always get the blame. It's because I'm friends with Risa and Naruto. They pulled all kind of pranks the past few years. The best part was that I helped them. no one expected that from me because I'm the daughter of a sensei. I sigh hard walking further to the playground. When I walk to the playground I got the feeling someone was following me. I don't know why or how but a feeling keeps saying it.

10 minutes later I finally got to the playground. As I enter the playground and Iam standing exactly behind Risa and Nana. But can't see who the other person is. If I look better I see, oh no it's Naruto. Great did Risa bring her brother with her? She knows I got a crush on him. I look up see a tree and quick climb in it. Hoping they didn't see me. Unfortunately Nana saw me and give a jog then point up at the tree. They look back at each other both nods. Risa grins and look back at Naruto. "Say Naruto do you have a crush on someone?" Naruto head turn red. "W-why are you asking me that?!" The both grin more. "Just tell we can hold a secret." Naruto's head turns redder. Anna see them, her head turns also red. Thinking: THEY GOT TO BE KIDDDING ME! And throws quickly a smoke ball. They got place got intro smoke. Anna grabs quick Risa and Nana wrist running away with them.


End file.
